The present invention relates to a process for styling dyed hair fibers in a manner which inhibits subsequent color loss during shampooing. The process involves contacting the dyed hair fibers with a composition containing at least one polyamine compound having at least two amino groups, at least one anionic silicone, and at least one film-forming polymer.
There are essentially two dyeing methods used for imparting color onto hair fibers: “permanent” dyeing and “semi-permanent” dyeing.
The first, also known as oxidation dyeing, uses “oxidation” dye precursors, which are colorless or weakly colored compounds. Once mixed with oxidizing products, at the time of use, these precursors lead to colored compounds and dyes via a process of oxidative condensation. In this case, the colorations obtained are generally very colorfast and strong.
The second, also known as direct dyeing, uses direct dyes, which are nonionic or ionic dyes and colored compounds capable of producing a more or less pronounced change of the natural color of the hair, resistant to shampoo-washing several times. These dyes may or may not be used in the presence of an oxidizing agent.
In contrast with oxidation dye precursors, a direct dye is a relatively voluminous molecule that does not penetrate easily into the core of the fiber. Consequently, even though considerable progress has been made in this field, the phenomenon of bleeding of the coloration during shampooing is still non-negligible, even if the dye(s) used is (are) chosen from cationic species. Moreover, the use of certain cationic direct dyes may be reflected by a reduction in the working qualities of the shampoos used after coloration, especially as regards the duration of the lather.
Fixing the hairstyle is an important element in hair styling, and involves maintaining a shape that has already been carried out, or simultaneously shaping and fixing the hair.
In accordance with the invention, the term “hair styling composition” relates to any kind of hair composition that can be used to affect hair styling. The most prevalent hair styling compositions on the cosmetic market for shaping and/or maintaining the hairstyle are spray compositions containing a solvent, usually alcohol- or water-based, and one or more materials, generally polymer resins. One of the functions of polymer resins is to form links between the hairs, these materials also being called fixatives, in a mixture with various cosmetic adjuvants. This solution is generally packaged either in an appropriate aerosol container, which is pressurized with the aid of a propellant, or in a pump flask.
Some other known hair styling compositions include styling gels and mousses, which are generally applied to the wetted hair before brushing or setting it. In contrast to the conventional aerosol lacquers, some types of these other known hair styling compositions disadvantageously are not designed to allow the hair to be fixed in a shape created before their application. In fact, these compositions are essentially aqueous and their application wets the hair; hence these compositions are not designed to maintain the initial shape of the hairstyle. In order to shape and fix the hairstyle, therefore, it is necessary to carry out subsequent brushing and/or drying with these types of compositions.
The polymers contained in these types of hair styling compositions affix themselves not only to the hair fibers themselves, but also to dyes present thereon. Consequently, when the dyed hair is shampooed, both the polymers and some of the dye itself are washed from the hair.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a process for styling dyed hair in a manner which reduces the degree of color loss during shampooing.